Much a Do about Naruko
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: Fed up with Lee flirting with Sakura, Naruto uses his sexy no Jutsu and plans to make Lee fall in love with 'Naruko', but his plan backfires when he joins Lee's team. Neji is giving him suspicious looks.


1**Much a do about Naruko**

**A/N:**-ducks a low flying can- God! Can't I write other stories! My like for Naruko pairings are growing in the worst way. Gahh!

**Full Summary**

_Naruto was tired of Lee always flirting with Sakura and announcing his profound love for her. Naruto schemes to use his sexy no jutsu to make him fall in love with Naruko. Though, when Naruto finds himself stuck in his own jutsu things get more complicated when he joins Lee's team and his plan backfires in more ways than one. Why does Neji keeps staring at him? Does he know?_

**Chapter One: The Plan**

Naruto grimaced as his training with Sasuke and Sakura came to a halt. Though, him and Sasuke were mostly doing the training since Sakura was just fawning over Sasuke as always. Saying 'Sasuke you're so cool' or 'Sasuke you're awesome!' Though of course Sasuke would show no emotion what so ever that or he'd show a look of annoyance as he was trying to concentrate on defending himself against Naruto's attacks without having to here Sakura cheering constantly in his ear.

'Why can't she say that about me?'

Naruto sighed to himself still not seeing what Sasuke had that he didn't that makes Sakura go all gaga over him. 'Sasuke thinks he's soooo cool. Bah.' It was bad enough that he had Sasuke as a rival, but now he had someone else trying to contend for Sakura's love other than himself and that someone was Rock Lee. The hidden leaf village's handsome devil; well as Lee would call himself anyhow. His fist balled up as he angrily eyed Lee flirting with Sakura and asking her to be his girlfriend. Sakura of course didn't really see anything in Lee though why did she treat him better than him anyway? Naruto would tell her that she was pretty and smart, but he'd get a slap or punch in the head. Though if Lee said it she'd just get embarrassed or twitch her eye in annoyance.

"Stupid bushy brow." Naruto mumbled.

"Lee stop wasting time with these losers and let's go. I will not waste my time with them."

Hyuga Neji folded his arms across his chest. He seemed annoyed and irritable. Neji had followed Lee unwillingly, since he caught eye on the pink haired girl. His new fond love obsession with Sakura Haruno. He rolled his eyes at the pathetic display of Lee showering the girl with his odd affections, no doubt what he picked up from Gai Sensei himself.

"What did you say?" Naruto spat pointing to Neji.

"I don't repeat myself, loser." He said dryly.

"Grr." Naruto fist shook as he had the urge to sock that arrogant jerk right in the face. Besides Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji seemed to light a fire in Naruto. He was an asshole just like Sasuke, cept he could bear Sasuke sometimes. Well, 'some' anyhow.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"As you can see, it was not my idea or intentions to run into you punks." Neji said as his eyes were closed.

"Don't be so rude Neji." Lee said before giving a nod, "Though you're right. Tenten is waiting for us." He looked towards Sakura as he gave one those sparkling smiles that guy had taught him. "I must leave you beautiful Sakura, but I shall return soon."

"Um...right, sure Lee." She laughed nervously.

'_Cha! Is this guy a stalker or what!'_ Inner Sakura yelled.

With that being said both Lee and Neji left, Naruto was still pretty peeved with that Neji said.

"Can you believe that guy?" Naruto yelled, "He think he's so cool and think he can just judge anyone!"

"I don't like it anymore than you Naruto." Sasuke ran a hand back through his hair, "Though, he is right about you that's for sure."

"What the...you take that back!" Naruto growled.

"Hmph, idiot." Sasuke said, before shaking his head. He turned as he walked off.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura called out to him.

"I'm done training. You two can do what you want." He said walking out of sight.

"Ohh...I was hoping to train with Sasuke some more." Sakura gave a heavy sigh.

"We can always train together Sakura!" Naruto beamed. Though she didn't sound as thrilled as he did at all.

"No...**thanks**." She shot him a look that would scare any chuunin out of their skin. With that she walked off in a huff leaving Naruto by himself. Man, Sakura was so scary when she was angry. Why can't she ever be angry at Sasuke for a change? Geeze, what was wrong with him? Was he like the black plague or something.

Naruto plopped on the ground on his butt as he folded his arm over his chest and sat Indian-style on the forest floor. This was all bushy brow's fault and not to mention Neji for making him look like a idiot in front of Sakura. He had to get back at Neji and also he had to make Lee quit advancing after Sakura, but how? Too bad no other girl in the village likes Lee enough for him to take his mind of Sakura for awhile.

"Wait..." Naruto pondered for a minute. He believed he was getting an idea. Wow, that's a first for him. Wait, it's coming...it's coming... He thought hard for a minute before he jerked his head up as if a light bulb had clicked over his head. "Heh heh, that's it. I'll make ol' bushy brow fall in love with some other girl and then I won't have any more competition."

Naruto nodded to himself as that was a pretty solid plan. Also, he's been itching to use his jutsu again. Though he remembered Kakashi had lectured them one time about using a jutsu over and over again. Something about limited chakra and blah, blah, blah...he didn't quite remember. He was too busy eating instant ramen in a cup when he was talking to them. Oh well, must haven't have been that important. He needed to prepare. He didn't want to slip up like he did oh so countless times before. Oh no, this plan was a sure thing. Naruto stood up with a smile on his lips before clapsing his hands as he got into his stance as he shouted out _'Sexy no Jutsu!'_ Smoke formed around Naruto before it cleared aways lowly.

The female Naruto stood there now. 'She' dressed in something similar to her other outfit except this was more skimpier. The orange jacket she wore was short and came just a little ways below her bust. One single button holding up her bosom. Underneath that was a small white tank top was a few inches below her jacket, so it left her with a bare midriff. Her pants he had wore were now shorts that came up along her slender thigh. It took Naruto awhile to perfect clothing when he did this. It was pretty convenient, but took a lot of chakra out of him. So, it wasn't something he could use all the time.

"Hehe, best plan I've had yet."

—

"Why were you late? I've been waiting for a good while" Tenten asked. "It's very unlike you two."

"Forgive me, Tenten I didn't mean to make you wait here by yourself." Lee said, feeling a little guilty.

"Well, it was his fault. We made a unwanted pit stop to see that Haruno girl he's infatuated with." Neji shook his head. "It's obvious she doesn't like you Lee. You can't change destiny."

Lee rubbed the back of his head embarrassed before turning to Neji, "That's not true Neji. I'm sure if I keep at my goal Sakura will see how great I am and accept my love. Just like Gai Sensei said."

Neji rolled his eyes as he said nothing. Though Lee was a excellent rival he had poor judgement at times and is always trying to change fate. No one can do that. Everything is always pre-determined. Though Neji wouldn't be able to foresee the blonde pigtailed girl barreling over him in a klutzy manner. She lying on top of him a whine coming from her as she sat up rubbing her butt.

"That hurrrrt!" The female whined out.

"You klutz. Watch where you're going next time." Neji sat up looking at the girl annoyed.

"Well, you watch where you're standing!" She retorted.

"Um? Are you all right miss? Here let me help you." He said extending a hand down to her. She turned her head as she looked up at him with full blue bright eyes giving a smile as she took his hand.

"Thanks! I'm fine. I just didn't see you there." She said.

Well, that was a lie. Naruto was going to make a grand entrance until he tripped over a cat that happened to walk across his path and he went tumbling down the sidewalk. Lee looked at her features as the girl was quite beautiful, perhaps even more than his beloved Sakura. _No, Lee. You must stay true to Sakura! Keep your fate!_

"Are you all right Neji?" Tenten asked, almost forgetting he was on the ground. She offering him a hand, though he ignored it and stood up dusting himself off.

"Fine." He said coldly, before turning back to the blonde girl as he said nothing.

"What's your name?" Lee asked giving his best smile.

"Oh I'm Naru..." She trailed off for a minute.

_Oh, hell I didn't think that far ahead. Umm, think of something stupid!_

He screamed inside of his head before she noticed the group's curious looks at her as she had made a face. She put a hand behind her as she scratched the back of her head looking at them nervously.

"Uh...Naruko! My name is Naruko!" She grinned. _Oh, that was real smooth._

"That is a very pretty name." Lee smiled. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Tenten."

"Nice to meet you." Tenten waved a friendly hand.

"And this is Hyuga Neji."

"Hmph." That was the only thing Neji would say as he didn't seem too fond of introducing himself, much less saying hi.

'_Man this guy is still a asshole. Even to a girl!'_ Naruto thought to himself, well herself.

Lee then grinned proudly before pressing his thumb against his chest. A twinkle in his eye and in his teeth as he smiled at Naruto, "And I am Rock Lee! The Hidden Leaf's Village Handsome Devil!" He posed.

Naruto sweated a little and faked a smile. He was just as odd as his sensei. She clasped her hand together as she showed great interest in him. "Wow, really! That's sooo, awesome. You must be the strongest genin around!"

"Oh, you flattery me fair maiden, but it is all thanks to the training from Gai Sensei." He said embarrassed.

"Gai Sensei? You mean the famous Maito Gai?" Naruto asked. Well, he wasn't really all that famous, but hey little white lies never hurt anyone. "He's so dashing."

"You heard of him then!" Lee said, looking at her with a look of glee on his face. "Oh, yes. Gai sensei is very strong indeed!"

"So..._Naruko_" Neji spoke, which surprised Naruto as she turned her head looking at him. Her name rolling off his tongue like water when he said it, "By the looks of it, you seem to be a ninja as well. So, you must be a rookie."

The corner of Naruto's eye twitched a little at the word 'rookie'. She tried to hold her composure, but it was going to be real hard with Neji. She cleared her throat as she nodded her head. "Oh, yeah, but I can assure I'm very skilled. Believe it."

"I doubt that. Women aren't all that skilled or strong in body." He said.

"Neji!" Tenten said, a little offended by what he said. "Just cause you're a girl doesn't mean you're weak you know!"

"Why you..." Naruto slid a hand up her arm along her sleeve as she was so ready to teach this guy a lesson and show how skilled she was.

"Hn." He said nothing turning his head ignoring Tenten and Naruto. Just before Naruto could slug Neji, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them. A loud shout heard from the smoke.

"Ahaha. Hello my young budding students!"

"Ahh, Gai sensei!" Lee shouted with excitement in his voice.

Naruto, Neji, and Tenten looked at Gai Sensei in the most confused and embarrassed looks on their face. Well, Tenten and Naruto. Neji had a look of annoyance on his face. They were all to use to Gai making such a grand and very interesting entrance, but then again they still weren't use to it. Gai was in his usual odd most uncomfortable looking pose. Not to mention he was on top of a large turtle.

'_What a weirdo'_ Naruto mumbled to herself.

"I trust you are all in good health!" He said, before noticing Naruto's presence with them. "Well, well who is your young lady friend here Lee?"

"This is Naruko sensei! I've only known her for a few minutes, but she is a very spirited young woman." Lee said. Naruto was feeling a little embarrassed from Lee's words, but he felt a little uncomfortable when Gai started eyeing her. She smiled at him as she nodded her head.

"Oh yes and I was wondering if I would be able to join your team!" She said, getting all of their attention by her sudden request.

"This is very interesting, but I can't just let anyone onto this team of stars!" Gai said, before going into a very dramatic water downed speech, "Your heart must be strong and you must show that burning youthful spirit on the field and in your training! You may be young, but you must be strong in will and body!"

"Gai sensei, you're...so wise." Lee choked crying in his arm. Tenten pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes as Gai was going into another one of his speeches again. This was...what his eighth one today?

"Oh, but Gai sensei I do! I've heard so much about the mighty Maito Gai! Lee told me how strong you are and I've heard many amazing stories about you!" Naruto said batting her eyes.

"Really? You don't say?" Gai held his chin closing his eyes with a grin forming on his lips. A twinkle sparkled from the corner of his teeth, "Heh. I'm not surprised. I am quite amazing."

"Mmhm, mmhm!" Naruto nodded, before scooting over to him as she whispered to him, "I also heard that you were so much strong than Kakashi sensei and 'handome'. Compared to him he's only second to you Gai sensei."

That had done it for sure. Naruto had fed that inflated ego of Gai's and it seemed that had got him a ticket on the Gai Sensei gravy train. Gai's fist trembled as he was getting some recognition now on how much better he was than Kakashi. Well, he was anyway, but it was great to hear those words from others than Lee himself.

"That settles it! Naruko I don't just say this to anyone, but welcome to Maito Gai's All-Star team!" He yelled out proudly, slapping a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he gave a thumbs up to his other student's giving a sparkling grin.

"Everyone meet your new team member, Naruko!"

Lee was shocked, but also impressed that Gai Sensei would allow another member on their team. Tenten was surprised, though she thought it would be nice to have another female on the team. There was way too much testosterone around. Neji looked at Gai in disbelief as his hands dropped to his sides. If possible his jaw would have fell to the floor.

"Excuse me?"

**TBC**

**Edit: **_Changed Guy to Gai. Thanks._

_First Naruto fic ever. Haven't seen all the episodes, but got up to I think the Chunin exams and what not. Geeze, I need someone to download me episodes. Blah! Hope you enjoyed tha. I really hope I got Gai's personality down, not to mention Neji's. Gah._


End file.
